prkursfandomcom-20200214-history
Tystnadsspiral
Tystnadsspiralen myntades av Elisabeth Noelle-Neumann under början av 1970-talet i boken The Spiral of Silence: Public Opinion - Our Social Skin. ''Teorin har använts inom forskningsområdet för medie- och kommunikationsvetenskap i samband med studiet av effekter av massmedier och opinionsbildning (Severin & Tankard 2014: 272). Tystnadsspiralen innebär att individer som uppfattar sina åsikter tillhöra majoriteten i en fråga tenderar att uttrycka sina åsikter mer, och de som upplever sig stå i minoritet förblir tysta som en konsekvens då de upplever sin åsikt vara underrepresenterad, vilket skapar en spiral-effekt (Neuwirth, Frederick & Mayo 2007: 151). Teorin utgår således från att medierna kan sägas påverka tystnadsspiralen och opinionsbildning på tre samspelande sätt: (1) forma intryck av vilka åsikter som är dominanta, (2) vilka åsikter som är på uppgång och (3) vilka åsikter som kan uttryckas utan negativa sanktioner som påföljd (Severin & Tankard 2014: 272-273). Forskare har till stor del varit enade om teorins grundstenar, men två viktiga forskare som omnämnts i samband med teorin är Glynn och Hayes. De genomförde två meta-analysundersökningar som bidragit till att andra forskare vidgat sina perspektiv på teorin; andra variabler som individers politiska intresse och uppmärksamhet kring medierapportering samt rädsla för social isolering och demografiska faktorer började då undersökas (Dalisay, Hmielowski, Kushin & Yamamoto 2012: 325-326). Forskare har således konstaterat att verkligheten är mer dynamisk än teorin föreslår. Andra perspektiv som framförts pekar mot avsaknaden av en tydlig definition av begreppet social isolering då Neumann sammankopplar det till sin definition av allmän opinion. Rädsla för social isolering, menar Neuwirth, Frederick och Mayo, är inte ett statiskt fenomen sprunget ur enskilda individers meningsskiljaktigheter, utan snarare en övergående psykologisk process som i längden leder till undvikande av viss kommunikation (Neuwirth, Frederick & Mayo 2007: 451-452). Andra forskare menar att demografiska faktorer ''kan ha en viss inverkan, men att individer ändå anser det vara betydelsefullt att ha en insikt i hur det allmänna opinionsklimatet kring ett ämne ser ut. Sådan forskning har pekat mot att individer till större utsträckning vill diskutera sina åsikter offentligt under vetskapen att den allmänna mediabevakningen av ett ämne är positivt (Lin & Salwen 1997: 140). För vidare läsning: Glynn, C. J., Hayes, A. F., & Shanahan, J. (1997). Perceived support for one’s opinions and willingness to speak out. Public Opinion Quarterly, 61, 452–463. Matthes, J.,Hayes, A., & Shen, F. (2012). Dispositional fear of social isolation and willingness to self-censor: A cross-cultural test of spiral of silence theory. International Journal of Public Opinion Research Vol. 24 (3) 287-305. doi: 10.1093/ijpor/eds015. Referensförteckning Dalisay, F., Hmielowski, J.D., Kushin, M.J., Yamamoto, M. (2012). Social Capital and the Spiral of Silence. International Journal of Public Opinion Research, Vol. 24 (3) 325-345. doi: 10.1093/ijpor/eds023. ' ' Lin, C.A., Salwen M.B,. (1997). Predicting the spiral of silence on a controversial public issue. Howard journal of Communications, Vol. 8 (1) 129-141. doi: 10.1080/10646179709361747. ' '''Neuwirth, K., Frederick, E., & Mayo, C. (2007). The spiral of silence and fear of isolation. ''Journal of Communication, 57, 450–468. doi: 10.1111/j.1460-2466. 2007.00352.x. ' '''Severin, W.J. & Tankard, J.W. (2014). ''Communication Theories: Origins,Methods and Uses in the Mass Media. (5 ed.) Harlow: Pearson Education Limited.